This invention relates to a pressure regulating system for controlling and varying the pressure of flowing gases.
Various industrial applications employ gases for controls and for work functions in which the pressure of the flowing gas is controlled to produce a desired function. For example, in flame and plasma cutting or machining of metal parts, a pressure regulator is employed to produce a selected pressure of the gases including the preheat oxygen and fuel gases and the cutting oxygen. The necessary pressures for various thicknesses of material being but are known and are preset to a fixed pressure. Although numerical controls have been employed for controlling the cutting speed, torch height and the like, the pressure settings have employed manually set control valves for setting of a pressure regulator connected in the supply lines for several supply gases. Although such systems have been generally employed and provide satisfactory cutting systems the operator is required to return to the supply and manually adjust the valve for the various work applications.